J'en peux plus de toi Dean !
by Chamallow a croque
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Dean. Castiel veux lui préparer en gâteau mais est nul en cuisine. Puis tout se passer bien jusqu'à ce que Dean pète son cable.


**Hey you ! **

**Donc c'est mon 1er Destiel. Ça doit faire deux ans que j'ai rien écrit donc... soyez gentil ! :)**

**Vous savez tous que les perso ne n'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla ! **

**J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire va vois plaire. Je tiens juste à préciser qu'au début je voulais faire un truc drôle, mais j'ai eu 2 jours de merde, d'où le truc de fou au milieu. Mais comme on vit dans un Disney tout se finit bien ! :)**

**Voila, poutous sur ta fesse droite and enjoy ! **

* * *

><p>Castiel était humain depuis peu de temps. Mais il apprenait vite. Il avait appris à respecter l'espace personnel des gens, il avait fini par comprendre le second degré de Dean et l'humour de Sam. Il avait appris à conduire, juste passer les vitesses et tourner le volent. Il savait dorénavant que les humains devaient dormir, manger et aller aux toilettes. La chose qui lui faisait le plus chier – sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il avait aussi appris les douces joies des émotions. L'amitié, la jalousie, la faim… Et cette étrange émotion qui était l'amour. Ce truc qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre quand il le voyait. Ou ce courant électrique quand il le toucher ! Être humain n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui. Dean n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que ça irait. Lui ça faisant bien 30 ans qu'il supportait ces putains d'émotions. Il avait aussi appris des choses courantes de la vie comme se déplacer sur ses pieds, ouvrir les portes. Attendre pour avoir des informations. Toutes ces choses-là. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprendre. Il avait beau essayer encore et encore. LA CUISINE ! Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Un coup il faisait cramer son plat, un coup il n'allumait pas le four. Il mettait trop de ça, pas assez de si. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour si particulier qu'il voulait vraiment faire l'effort. FAIRE UN GATEAU ! Oui, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Dean. Vous savez son petit ex-protégé, celui pour qui il ferait tous. Même devenir humain et finir humain s'il le fallait.<p>

Alors pour le bien de leur estomac il demanda à Sam quelque conseil. Ce dernier était affalé sur le canapé entrain de regarder une série à la con avec une bière à la main, torse nu. Il venait de sortir de la douche et avait une flemme énorme de mettre un t-shirt n'a trouvant aucun de propre.

Castiel l'interrompu quand il allait rejoindre Morphée.

**- Sam ? **dit-il d'une voix toute timide.

Le dit Sam releva la tête pour voir qui le demander, avec les yeux mi-clos. Puis il bailla.

**- Castiel ? Qu'es qui a ? Il est déjà l'heure de partir ?**

Oui, Castiel réveillait souvent Sam pour le prévenir qu'il devait allait à tel ou tel endroit. C'était son réveil. Et il portait le rôle à merveille. Et il débordait d'imagination pour le réveiller. Genre une fois, Sam ne se réveillant pas, Castiel à prit des casseroles et une cuillère en bois et à commencer à jouait de la batterie jusqu'à côté de lui. C'était très drôle. Mais l'ange n'avait pas compris à ce moment-là pourquoi Sam avait été si en colère. Il lui avait dit : tu dois me réveiller par n'importe quels moyens.

**- Comme tu le sais aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Dean et….**

A cette affirmation le chasseur ne put que sourire.

**-…Et je voudrais lui faire un gâteau.**

Ce sourire, qui venait de s'agrandir.

**- Oh, tu sais... Moi j'suis une quiche avec les gâteaux. Alors que Dean c'est le roi des fourneaux. **

A cette image l'ange se mit à divaguait. A s'imaginer Dean en tablier sans rien dessous. A préparer à manger pour Castiel après une longue journée. Alors arrivant plus tôt de prévu il se serait délicatement et silencieusement approché de Dean par derrière pour l'encercler de ces bras et poser sa tête sur son épaule à contempler l'œuvre de son amant. Et aurait descendu ces mains de plus en plus bas jusqu'à….

**- Houhou, Cas' tu es avec moi ? **

Une soudaine douleur au niveau de son bas ventre s'était déclenchée. Il se retrouva tout serré dans son pantalon sans savoir pourquoi. Bon d'accord, l'ange n'avait peut-être pas tout appris sur les humains.

Sam remarqua très bien le mouvement de tête de Cas vers son entre-jambe et eu la même surprise que lui. Même s'il connaissait très bien le secret de l'ange il voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas pour ses abdos qu'il avait eu cette réaction.

**- Mon dieu ! Sam, qu'es qu'il m'arrive. En ce moment, depuis que je suis plus un ange je n'arrête pas de me réveiller avec ça !**

Sans était trop pour Sam. Il explosa de rire. Rire à s'en exploser les poumons.

Castiel était de plus en plus désorienté.

**- Toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion.**

Le propriétaire des beaux yeux bleus pencha sa tête en signe d'incompréhension.

**- Ton érection Castiel ! Je sais que tu es un ange, mais quand même tu dois bien savoir ça.**

**-Oui, mais j'en ai jamais eu.**

**- Y'a jamais personne qui t'a donné envie d'aller plus loin ?**

**-Plus loin de quoi ? J'en ai jamais eu parce que je n'étais pas submergé par toutes ces émotions. C'était très stricte là-haut. Du coup fallait faire avec. Et même quand j'me suis rebellé, j'ai réussi à les contenir. Mais depuis que je suis humain, ça m'arrive n'importe quand. En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment ça se produisait et comment s'était. **

Sam trouvé tellement mignon Castiel et sa naïveté. Mais il fallait vraiment lui expliquer. Et pourquoi il ressentait ça pour qu'il apprenne à gérer.

**- A quoi tu à penser avant d'avoir une érection.**

Les joues de l'ange s'empourprèrent. Mais se mit en toucher les abdos de Sam de manière très subtiles. Espérant lui faire faire oublier cette question.

Mais Sam avait deviné depuis longtemps l'attirance de l'ange pour son frère. C'était tellement visible que s'en était presque écrit sur son visage. Mais apparemment seul lui l'avait remarqué. Son frère lui était un aveugle total et Bobby…

Il se souvient de la fois où il l'avait compris – enfin. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant tous les signes étaient là. Mais il ne s'était pas attardé dessus. Des coups d'œil quand le blond ne le regarder pas, ce sourire niais quand Dean disait quelque chose de pas drôle du tout. Ou cette façon de le regarder quand il lui parlait. Mais la fois où il avait vraiment compris, genre que dans son esprit il y avait eu tilt, c'est quand Dean était revenu pour la énième fois avec une étrangère à son bras. Et que l'ange lui avait fait un regard le plus meurtrier de tous les temps. Si ces yeux avaient été des lances missiles la pauvre fille serait morte sur place.

Et depuis il assisté impuissant à cet amour à sens unique. Ce qui le rendait malheureux. Parce que Cas était tellement attentionné envers Dean, sans rien recevoir en retour.

Il ne le laissa pas répondre. C'était une question rhétorique.

**- Viens on va s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il n'y a que nous dans la maison. Explique-moi tout. Je ne te jugerai pas. Promis !**

-**C'est juste que depuis que je suis humain, je m'apitoie sur mon sort, je ne pense plus à me contrôler. **

**- Ca doit être tellement dur pour toi.**

**- Ah, je comprends cette référence, dit-il avec un sourire fière de lui.**

Le chasseur lui rendit son sourire.

**- Tu sais, je trouve que quand Dean est dans les parages ou quand il n'est pas là… Tu es totalement différent. Tellement ouvert et moins coincé !**

Et s'en suit une longue discussion très girly entre ces deux-là. En effet en présence de Dean, l'ange était coincé, très coincé. A essayer de paraître naturel. Alors que quand il était absent ou hors de son champs de vision Castiel était très différent. Il était très tactile, jouait très souvent au gay. Parce qu'où il travaillait (oui, il travail c'est moi qui l'es décidé) on lui avait fait souvent la réflexion. Alors il avait décidé de s'en amuser au lieu de se morfondre sur ces âneries. Bref, il était à l'opposé du type coincé. Alors Sammy lui donna un gentil conseil. Agir comme ça avec Dean. Juste pour voir sa réaction. Et plus il était lui-même, mieux il contrôlait la situation. Donc il pouvait contrôler sans flux de sang. Enfin en théorie, mais ça le chasseur se garda de lui dire.

- **Vraiment demande à Dean quand il rentrera.**

Et par chance quelqu'un venait de rentre. Et se présenta en passant la tête dans le salon.

**- Me demander quoi ?**

L'ange se raidit à l'entente de cette voix et le plus « petit » des chasseurs fit un grand sourire. Il voulait que Cas demande à Dean. Mais vu comment il était, valais mieux le faire lui.

**- Cas' veux faire un gâteau. Donc il m'a demandé comment faire. Mais tu sais très bien que la cuisine c'est pas vraiment mon truc.**

Le blond pouffa en repensant à un souvenir ou Sam avait voulu impressionner leur père qui rentrait de 15 jours de chasse, mais au lieu de ça ils étaient tombés malade tous les trois. Intoxication alimentaire, mal de ventre affreux.. Enfin j'vous évite les détails et John s'était dit qu'il avait survécu à toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables avec des monstres et autres créatures bizarre. Et qu'il allait mourir à cause d'un plat préparé par son fils. La vie était vraiment injuste !

**- Oh, voui ! Je veux bien t'aider ! **Dit-t-il tout sourire.

**- Faire un gâteau pour Dean veut dire remonter en enfance. Alors ne t'inquiète surtout pas de son comportement enfantin. **Dit Sam en essayant de rassurer l'ange**. Bon moi j'vous laisse, je vais…vais… voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

Le propriétaire des yeux bleus maudit Sam d'avoir dit ça. Mais le blond ne sembla pas avoir remarqué.

Une fois seul, Dean se dirigea vers le placard pour prendre un récipient, une cuillère et la fouetteuse.

L'ange à son habitude pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

**- Alors ça** (Dean montra l'objet en le levant) **c'est une fouetteuse, ça sert à fouetter les aliments en eux.**

A ce mot Cas devient rouge, s'imaginant de nouveau à faire des trucs à Dean. Hhmm le fouetter. Il n'avait pas vraiment des idées très catholiques. _*M'en fou, je suis un ex ange ! I do what I want !*_

**- Bon ça c'est une cuillère, hein et la dedans on va mettre tous les ingrédients. Oui, ils ne vont pas flotter entre eux en plein milieux d'la pièce**. Dit-il avec une petite voix enfantine.

-**Oui, Dean. Je suis p'tre humain, mais je sais certaine chose quand même. Y'a des limites. **Dit-il en faisant la moue.

-**Je sais mon ange** – il l'embrassa sur la joue. **Mais j'aime bien jouer au prof.**

Et encore une image pour Castiel. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si ça continuer comme ça. Il aller le plaquer contre le mur et le prendre à même la table !

Voyant que Cas était sur Pluton, il claqua des doigts pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

**-Euh… Oui désolé. J'ai du mal à me concentrer aujourd'hui.**

**- Quoi qui te chagrine n'y penses plus. Tu n'es plus un ange, je sais c'est dur… Mais tu es avec nous maintenant. On est là pour te protéger. Alors ne t'inquiètes plus de rien**. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

Sourire que le brun lui rendit avec plaisir.

*_Si tu savais Dean comment c'est dur tous matins, rien qu'en se levant.*_

**- Bon pour un gâteau réussi il nous faut : un yaourt nature, trois œufs, levure, farine, sucre, et du chocolat ! BEAUCOUP DE CHOCOLAT !**

**-Tu aimes le chocolat ?** demanda l'ange surpris.

**-Tu ne le savais pas.**

**-Je pensais que tu aimais les tartes. Encore et encore. D'ailleurs ça m'étonnes qu'on en fasse pas une.**

**- J'aimerais bien, mais chamallow a croqué ne connaît pas la recette d'une tarte et elle à la flemme de chercher. Et puis le gâteau au choco, elle la connaît par cœur. Alors on fait ça.** (Oui, je m'incruste dans l'histoire. I do want i want !).

**-Bon, okay.** Castiel était totalement larguer, mais il ne cherchait pas à comprendre comme lui avait dit Sam.

**- Donc tu n'as jamais fait de gâteau de ta vie ?**

**-Jamais.**

**- ça sera ton premier alors. Quel honneur !** dit-il en riant.

Dean se lança donc dans des explications dignes d'un chef pâtissier.

**- Avant tout, il faut se laver les mains.**

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers l'évier. Dean se mouilla les mains et prit le savon entre elles pour les enduire. Mais à cette façon de voir Dean toucher le savon. Ça l'excisté. _*Mon dieu, pourquoi tu m'inflige ça. Être un humain n'était pas assez suffisant. Fallait que je fantasme sur Dean se mettre du savon. On putain et après il me mettrait du savon partout on serait dans la douche… et….et*_

Il se mordu la langue pour essayer de ne plus y penser. Mais il la mordit tellement fort qu'il finit par saigner.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Dean qui venait de lever la tête vers lui, pour lui faire signe de se laver les mains.

**- On mon dieu ', tu saignes. Comment t'as fait ?**

Il prit une serviette et la pressa sur la blessure de sa lèvre. A ce contact l'ange sentie une comme une décharge électrique qui passa dans tout son corps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il déposa sa main sur celle du chasseur. Sa peau était douce. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Avec tous ce que les chasseurs font, il pensé que la peau des mains était rêche, sèche. Mais pas du tout, pour son plus grand plaisir après tout. Il le regarda faire. Dean était du genre bourrin, pas du tout délicat. Mais là. Le voir aussi doux et aussi soigneux… ça le rendait toute chose. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments il ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi proches des lèvres de Dean. Et il avait une folle envie de les toucher, de les embrasser, de les maltraiter.

_* Non, sérieux. Je deviens trop hard pour mon pauvre bien. Faut que je fasse quelque chose.*_

Une fois fini, le blond retira les mains, au plus grand malheur du brun. Mais resta très proche, trop proche de l'ange.

**-Bon ça devrait aller. Mais pour ton propre bien, arrête de te mordre la lèvre. Vraiment !**

L'ange ne répondit pas. Trop hypnotisé par les yeux de son partenaire de cuisine. Voir de la tendresse dans les yeux de Dean était si inhabituel. Seul Sam avait le droit à ce regard. Lui avait juste le droit à des : Cas, on a déjà parlé de ça. L'espace personnel ! Là l'espace personnel était vachement réduit.

**- L'espace personnel Dean !** Dit-il en rigolant. Pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

**-Ahah, je vois comme tu as retenu la leçon. Tu vois comme c'est étrange d'être aussi près.**

**-Oui, en effet. J'aurai presque envie de te sauter dessus.** Il avait dit ça de sa façon habituelle, passif.

*_J'ai dit ça ? POURQUOI ES QUE J'AI DIS CA MOI ! D'OU CA ME VIENT !?* _Intérieurement il paniqué.

Dean rougit. C'était rare pour lui de rougir. Mais là.

Castiel le trouvait très mignon tout rouge. Ça lui allait si bien. Ca montrait qu'en dessous de cette carapace il y avait quand même un cœur. Et ça le rassurait. On peut dire que ça avait fait de l'effet à son petit protéger, même si ce n'était pas l'effet qu'il avait voulu. D'ailleurs il se demander toujours d'où lui venait cet élan de confiance en soi.

**- Et si on revenait à notre gâteau ?**

Dean sembla sortir de ces pensées.

**-Oui, oui ! On en était où ?**

Il regarda sur le plan de travail.

**-Oui, on avait pas commencé…**

**- Bon après, tu prends un yaourt et tu le verse dans le récipient.**

Castiel un peu sur son nuage du à son élan de confiance en soi. Mit littéralement le yaourt dans le récipient. Yaourt + pot.

Le chasseur explosa de rire. C'était tellement mignon.

**- Qu'es qui a ?** S'inquiéta l'ange.

**- Quand je dis le yaourt, je parle du truc blanc qui en sort !**

Nouvelle image pour le brun. Au plus les images arrivées, au plus il se sentait serré dans son pantalon. Heureusement qu'il avait mis un long t-shirt.

Mais Dean voyant son lapsus, essaya de se rattraper tout en versant le yaourt correctement. Mais en vain…

**- Le truc qu'on avale hein. **

_*Ta gueule Dean tu t'enfonces*_

Et une nouvelle image pour Castiel. Il s'imaginait le sucer délicatement, on lui donnant des coups de langue sur son gland. Dean gémissant, hurlant son prénom au moment de la jouissance. Il voudrait bien savoir quel goût il avait. Amer, sucré, fruité ? Il mangé tellement de tarte à la pomme ou au citron que ça serait p'tre possible ou p'tre pékan... Après tout c'était sa tarte préférer.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ce cours de cuisine était p'tre une mauvaise idée finalement.

**- Cas ! Encore sur pluton. Revient vers moi.**

Quand il sorti de sa torpeur, Dean était à 5 cm de lui. 5 petits centimètres.

**- Oui, pardon…**

**- Aller concentre toi. Maintenant tu casses les œufs…** – Castiel alla pour les prendre, mais le chasseur mit la main sur la sien pour l'empêcher. Et une autre décharge électrique.

**-…. DÉLICATEMENT. Attends que j'ai fini d'expliquer avant que tu me fasses une omelette par terre.**

**-Oui, pardon.**

**-J'te montre pour un, et ensuite tu fais les deux autres ?**

Il cassa, l'œuf contre le rebord du récipient et versa le liquide.

**- Compris ?**

**- Oui.**

L'ange pensa que c'était facile après tout. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il devait gérer sa force. Il écrasa donc l'œuf. Le chasseur rigola.

**- Presque. **Il lui tendit un autre œuf.

Cas le prit, mais au contact des mains du chasseur il le lâcha. Le pauvre œuf s'éclata par terre.

**- Heureusement que j'ai dit pas d'omelette, hein. Il lui tira la langue.**

*_Mon dieu, cette langue. Comme j'en ai envie. Cette langue qui parcourrait mon torse, titillerai mes tétons et…. CALMES TOI CASTIEL !*_

Mais Dean trop concentré à nettoyer l'œuf ne vit pas les yeux remplies de désirs entrain de mater ce joli cul.

_* ET CE CUL ! ARRÊTE DEAN OU J'TE JURE J'TE PRENDS MAINTENANT ! CONSENTANT OU PAS ! *_

Il finit par se relever. Mais Castiel avait disparu.

**- Bah…**

L'ange était partit dans la chambre de Sam. Pour aller le retrouver. Parce que l'envie était trop importante et… mini ( ?) Castiel était bien au garde à vous.

**- Dieu merci, tu es là.**

**- Ou veux-tu… **Il vit soudainement l'énorme bosse dans le pantalon de Castiel.

Long t-shirt pour Dean, mais pas assez pour Sam apparemment.

**- Oui… Le seul truc que je peux te conseiller c'est une douche froide !**

**- Une df… Douche froide ?**

**- C'est le seul moyen, efficace. Ou alors tu utilises Gizelle !**

**-Giz… Hein ?**

**- Ta main. Mais comme je suppose que tu ne l'as jamais fait. La douche froide et parfaite pour l'instant !**

Sam sortie de sa chambre.

**- Je vais aller prévenir Dean qui tu seras absent pendant un certain temps.**

**-Mer…Merci.**

Il avait de plus en plus mal. Quoi que cette chaleur dans son ventre ne le dérangeait pas. Il dut s'y résoudre et se mit sous la douche.

*_Putain_, _que je HAIE être un humain. POURQUOI IL FAUT QUE CA ARRIVE A MOI !*_

Il fit couler l'eau froide, très froide. Et il mit dessous.

_* Ah, c'est froid ! Bon plus tu prends ta douche plus vite tu rejoins vite et plus tu pourras mater son cul*_

Il s'imagina le cul de Dean, gesticulé devant lui. Frottant contre son entre-jambe d'une façon très aguicheuse.

_* Arrête de penser à Dean ! STOP !*_

Et c'est au bout de 10 mn, que l'eau fit finalement effet. Il sorti enfin et se rhabilla le plus vite possible. Il voulait un câlin de Dean pour le réchauffer. _*Non, douche froide ! * _

Une fois en bas Dean, le scruta. Cas avait les cheveux encore dégoulinant, mouillant son t-shirt blanc. Il déglutit. T-shirt de plus en plus collant, qui laissait apparaître son torse incroyablement bien musclé. Il n'avait jamais vu Cas sous cet angle. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé ça. Castiel était un homme avec une paire de couille. Il devait arrêter d'y penser jamais il n'aurait sa chance.

L'ange cru apercevoir du désir dans les yeux du chasseur blond. Non c'est pas possible. Il était hétéro.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, perdant toutes relations du temps. Oubliant carrément Sam.

**-Oui, les gars j'vous laisse. Trop de tensions sexuelles dans cette pièce. J'vais dans ma chambre. Si l'envie vous prends de savoir où je suis.**

Castiel, interrompu le regard. Mal à l'aise.

**-Le gâteau.**

**-Oui !**

- **Du coup, j'ai cassé les œufs pendant que tu étais je ne sais où.**

L'ange était reconnaissant envers Sam de ne pas avoir dit à son frère où il était passé.

**- Tu es encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Tu es sûr que ça va ?**

**- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Continuons.**

Castiel se positionna devant le récipient qui était posé depuis le début sur le plan de travail. Et Dean se mit derrière Castiel.

Il voyait qu'il était bizarre à propos de lui. Il voulait un peu l'embêter.

Le cœur de Castiel loupa un battement. Dean était si près. Il pouvait sentir sa tête sur son épaule et son souffle régulier contre son oreille.

**- Euh Dean. Espace personnel ?**

- **Non, nous faisons un gâteau. L'espace personnel n'existe plus !**

_L'ange déglutit.*OKAY ! CONNARD ET MOI JE FAIS POUR PAS M'IMAGINER DES TRUCS ALORS !*_

Le blond pointa le sucre du doigt :

**- Tu dois le verser dans le pot vide du yaourt et tu le rempli trois fois**.

Le brun s'exécuta. Tremblant de tous son être il essayer de se contrôler pour que Dean ne se doute de rien. Mais il finit par y arriver sans renverser un grain de sucre sur le côté.

**- Bien,** dit-il. Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue, comme une récompense.

L'ange rougit et esquissa un sourire trop content. Mais pas un trop grand sourire non plus. Il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons.

**- Maintenant tu fais pareil avec la farine. Sauf que tu en verses quatre pots.**

Le chasseur était toujours derrière l'ange. Ce qui le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Dean se mit à lui lécher l'aube.

Rouge au point d'exploser, l'ange lâcha les ustensiles de cuisines qu'il avait dans les mains et se retourna vers Dean. Leur nez se frôlèrent. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, yeux dans les yeux. Intensément. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Dean sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il essaya de se reculer pour que Dean ne le sente pas. Mais il y avait le plan de travail. Dean voyant l'essai de Cas pour s'éloigner échouer, rigola. Il posa ses bras de parts et d'autre des hanches de l'ange en prenant appui sur le rebord du plan de travail. Puis approcha sa tête de l'oreille du brun.

**- Alors on est mal à l'aise ?**

**- Je.. je… Ne voit pas de quoi tu parles**. Il dégluti, encore et ferma les yeux. Par réflexe, par peur de voir Dean trop près. Aller savoir.

Le chasseur approcha de plus en plus son bassin contre celui de son futur partenaire( ?). Le dis partenaire ouvra les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

**- Dean… Qu'es que tu fais ?**

**-Franchement, Cas j'en es pas la moindre idée.**

N'importe qui serait rentré dans la pièce aurait senti cette tension sexuelle. Le pauvre malheureux qui était Sam, rentra dans la cuisine croyant que les deux aurait fini le gâteau. Il fallait pas 150 ans pour faire un gâteau. Et putain qu'il avait faim !

Il ouvrit donc la porte et tomba sur ses deux énergumènes collaient l'un à l'autre.

**-Putain, il était temps.**

Dean et Castiel à l'entente de la voix de Sammy sursautèrent. Dean reprenant ses esprits se décolla de Cas.

L'ange était à court de souffle. Son cœur battait trop vite, et il regretter que Dean se soit déjà éloigné. Il en voulait plus ! BEAUCOUP PLUS !

_* Non revient Dean !*_

Dean mourait d'envie de se recoller contre Castiel. Mais d'où lui venait cette envie. Jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça avec Castiel.

En fait, il mentait. Il se mentait à lui-même. Bien sûr qu'il savait d'où venait cette envie. Depuis que Castiel était devenu humain il était si vulnérable, si innocent qu'il l'avait trouvé vraiment mignon.

Dean se souvenait exactement quand.

**#FlashBack#**

Cela faisait une semaine que Castiel était devenu humain. Une semaine qu'il était au plus mal. Et Dean, le savait. Il n'était pas son Castiel. Il lui manqué quelque chose. Comme cet éclat dans les yeux. Un éclat d'espoir que tout aille mieux un jour, de joie, joie… Il n'avait jamais compris d'où lui devait cette joie. Mais de le voir comme ça, dans son lit à ne rien manger, à ne pas parler. A lui faisait mal au cœur. Il jour il décida donc d'aller le voir.

Castiel qui n'avait pas prévu cette visite c'était mis à pleurer. Il pensait que Dean était au Rez-de-chaussée et Sam partit faire quelque course. Il pouvait avoir la paix. Mais au bout d'un moment il entendit ça porte s'ouvrir et sursauta.

Voyant ce spectacle il se raidit. Il ne penser pas qu'il allait aussi mal. Plus il approchait du lit, plus son cœur se serra. Il avait qu'une envie, se jetait dans ces bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Et lui dire que tout aller bien se passer. Que ça finirait par passer.

Mais c'était que des mensonges. Et il le savait éperdument !

Castiel leva la tête vers son visiteur et croisa son regard. Quand il croisa ces deux yeux émeraude son cœur loupa un battement. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il était ignoble avec lui, mais il était là. Il pouvait sentir la tristesse dans les yeux de Dean. C'était lui le malade, mais on pouvait dire que c'était Dean qui en souffrait le plus.

Et sans se contrôler l'ange sauta dans les bras du chasseur. Dans ces bras très musclés. Il se sentait déjà mieux, beaucoup mieux. Comme si Dean était le pansement de ces blessures, comme si en un clin d'œil il pouvait tout arranger. Ici, dans ces bras il se sentait à sa place, comme jamais il ne l'avait ressenti. Dean resserra l'étreinte autour de cet ange, sentant qu'il agrippé ces mains comme si sa vie en dépendait dans son dos. Il mit une main dans ces cheveux pour les caresser, tout en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant.

**- J'ai peur. **La voix de l'ange était casser par ces pleures.

-**T'inquiètes pas, je suis là pour te protéger quoi qu'il arrive.** Ce n'était qu'un souffle, parce que dire ces mots à voix hautes avait fait tout drôle au chasseur. Il était le prince qui allait secourir sa princesse !

L'étreinte dura un long moment. N'ayant pas dormi la nuit dernière, et la nuit encore.. Il sentait la fatigue enfin venir. A croire que Dean lui avait fait retrouver le sommeil. Il rompit donc le câlin et fit comprendre au chasseur qui était très fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de s'allonger.

Ne voulant pas le laisser comme ça, le blond décida de s'allonger avec lui.

Ils se mirent en mode culière. Dean était la grande et Castiel la petite.

Le blond faisait des papouilles sur la main de l'ange, qui s'endormie comme ça. Dean était à deux doigts de s'endormir aussi. Il se leva, le cœur serré de son ange. Il ne voulait pas partir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, si jamais Bobby ou Sam rentrait alors qu'il était dans cette position et se poserai es question. Et il n'avait vraiment pas la force de se défendre face aux futures attaques qu'il recevrait. Attaques gentilles, mais il le savait le rendrait très mal à l'aise. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre à contre cœur. Mais avant de tourné définitivement le dos à Castiel il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour le regarder dormir. Et sentit une douce chaleur dans son ventre. Et ce vide qu'il avait en lui depuis toujours, venait de se remplir un peu. Il ne dirait pas qu'il était amoureux de brun, mais il lui plaisait et dans des temps comme ça valait mieux quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher sans faire trop mal.

Et c'est quittant pour de bon son ange qu'il se dit que personne ne devait savoir son secret. Alors il devrait tout faire pour montrer au monde entier que Castiel n'était pas sa faiblesse.

**#FIN FLASHBAKC#**

Il avait accepté ses sentiments pour Castiel trop facilement. Il s'était dit qu'en les acceptant, ils finiraient par partir tous seul, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Mais il s'était trompé. Et au plus les jours passer, en plus il tomber un peu plus amoureux de lui. Et au plus il ramener des filles. Parce que de toutes façon, avec Castiel il n'avait aucun chance. Y'avait tellement mieux que lui sur cette terre.

Sam voyant la réaction de Dean comprit qu'il avait la bourbe de sa vie. Il se tourna vers Castiel et lui dis un oups silencieux.

Mais en chevalier servant il essaya de se rattraper.

**- Bah alors ? Il se passe quoi ? **Il essaye. Il a pas dit qu'il y arriverait.

Dean rouge de honte, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Voulait fuir, loin, très loin !

Il voulait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais le seul truc qu'il réussit à faire c'est ouvrir la bouche, puis la fermer et la rouvrir. Tel un poisson qui voulait respirer sous l'eau.

De son côté Cas n'était pas plus expressif. Les jambes toujours aussi tremblantes- oui il était vraiment trop sensible ce petit Cas.

Le cerveau de Dean venait enfin de se reconnecter à la réalité et fini par trouver ce qu'il fallait pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il était hétéro et pas Casophile. Oui, parce que y'a que Cas qui l'attirait. Il avait réfléchi et les mecs ça le branché pas. Y'avait que Cas ! SON CASTIEL !

- **Tu sais, j'ai vu que ça mettait mal à l'aise Cas, alors j'ai un peu flirté avec lui. J'suis p'tre aller trop loin. Mais j'me fais tellement chier dans cette baraque ! **

Pensant que Dean allait beaucoup trop loin dans son explication, Sammy mit le ola.

- **Dean, tu vas loin quand même là. Cas voulait juste te faire un gâteau pour ton anniversaire !**

- **Un gâteau, bien sûr ! Et on aurait mis des bougies pour souffler dessus. Pour montrer que TOUT VAS BIEN DANS LE MEILLEUR DES MONDES ! **S'en était trop pour Dean. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devenait comme ça. Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait qu'il explose avant de faire une grosse connerie**. Je…**

Sam le coupa avant qu'il se recommence à parler. Il devinais très bien les pensées de l'ange alors il exprima.

- **Stop Dean. Tu te calmes maintenant. Regarde Cas. Tu crois que ça lui a fait quoi de te voir jouer de lui comme ça ? Hein ? DIT MOI ! Tu crois que ça lui à plus ! ALORS QU'IL A HESITE A TE DEMANDER POUR SON GATEAU, TON GATEAU ! TU CROIS QUE CA LUI FAIT QUOI DE TE VOIR RAMENER TOUS LES SOIRS UNE FILLE DIFFERENTES ! HEIN ! T'ES PAS TOUT SEUL DANS CETTE MERDE. NOUS AUSSI ON SOUFFRE DE CES MORTS, NOUS AUSSI ON VOUDRAIT EXPLOSER POUR MONTRER NOTRE OPINION. CAS VOULAIT SEULEMENT TE FAIRE PLAISIR ET TOI TU LE REMERCIE EN ETANT LE PIRE DES CONNARDS AVEC LUI.**

Dean ne comprenait rien. En quoi flirter avec lui ça l'aurait touché ? En quoi ça lui aurait fait mal ? Et en quoi le fait de ramener des filles ça faisait chier Castiel ? Non vraiment il était largué.

- **Mais de quoi de parles Sam ? Qu'es que tu racontes ?** Il était vraiment sincère dans cette question. Jamais il n'a voulu faire du mal à son ange.

- **T'es sérieux ? Oh mon dieu, j'en peux plus de toi !** Et sur ces paroles Sam prit le bras de Castiel pour laisser tranquille Dean et ainsi le laisser réfléchir sur la situation.

Dean resta planter là, à ne plus avoir quoi penser. Qu'es qu'il avait de mal ? Flirter c'était pas la fin de monde après tout, si ? Même des fois entre lui et Sam il le faisait…

Pendant ce temps Sam amena Castiel faire un tour hors de la maison. L'ange ne savait pas s'il devait haïr Sam ou lui sauter à la figure pour l'avoir sauver. Il réfléchissait toujours !

- **ça va aller Cas ?**

Ca non plus il ne savait toujours pas. S'il était excité que Dean l'es regardé, touché comme ça. Ou s'il était mal parce que justement Dean l'avait regardé et touché comme ça et que pour le chasseur ce n'était qu'un jeu. Parce que pendant une seconde, Castiel s'était autorisé à y croire.

**-Je sais pas.**

Sam le regarda incrédule.

**- Tu sais pas ?**

**- Oui, non enfin j'veux dire. Oui il a péter son câble… Mais lui et moi, c'était magique ! Si tu avais vu ce désir dans ces yeux. Et si tu étais arrivé plus tard, j'te paris qu'il serait entrain de bander grave !**

Le chasseur était choqué par le langage de l'ange.

**- Me regarde pas comme ça. J'parle comme vous ! **

**- Oui… **dit-il avec un petite rire étouffé, fier que Castiel est pris exemple sur lui.

**- J'me suis jamais senti aussi bien. J'me sentais en vie ! Et ces papillons dans le ventre quand il était aussi près et derrière moi…**

**- Derrière ?**

**- Oui, non ! Fin si il était derrière, mais y'a rien eu… **(On pouvait voir la déception dans les yeux de l'ange) **Il était là à m'expliquer comment mettre les ingrédients. On a même pas pu les mélanger. J'suis sûr s'aurait été marrant. **

**- Enfin de compte, j'vous est interrompu pour rien…**

L'ange senti la détresse dans la voix du chasseur et le rassura.

**- Bien sûr que non. Il se serait arrêter, j'aurai eu cette putain d'érection sans savoir comment m'en débarrasser et pire, comment lui expliquer… Ah bah oui Dean, tu me plais. Ca fait des lustres que je ressens ça pour toi et depuis que je suis humain tous les matins j'ai ça, parce que je rêve de toi sans arrêt. Mais tout baigne continu à me lécher l'oreille, je gère.**

L'air dans lequel l'ange avait prononcé ces mots était comique. Et même si ce n'était pas le moment Sam ce mit à rire. Suivit par Castiel.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de l'après-midi sous le porche de la maison à parlait de tous et n'importe quoi. Castiel était relaxé. Et même s'il ne pensait plus à Dean il se voyait très bien l'embrasser sous le porche avec la pluie qui tomber. Image très romantique, image très douloureuse. Son cœur se resserra de nouveau et essaya tant bien que mal à ne plus y penser… Mais en vain !

**- Il se fait tard. Il va falloir rentrer.**

**- Tu casses l'ambiance Sam ! **

**- Je sais.. Mais faut bien l'affronter un jour.**

**- Mais je veux pas. J'ai peur.**

**- T'en fait pas. **

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Castiel emboita le pas de Sam tout en lui tenant le bras. Le chasseur pensait trouver son frère affalé sur le canapé à boire des bières, mais au lieu de ça le RDC était silencieux. Ce qui le rassura lui et l'ange, qui finit par lâcher le bras du plus grand.

**- Il est parti ? **Demanda l'ange ?

**-Bah faut croire….**

**- Dean ?** Essaya Castiel, juste pour être sur vous savez.

L'ange commença à être rassuré quand il entendit un grand fracas à l'étage.

Ils tournèrent en même temps la tête l'un vers l'autre.

Sans hésiter, l'ange se mit à courir. Il s'inquiéter vraiment pour lui. Et il avait peur qu'il est fait des bêtises, comme se bourrer la gueule pour oublier qu'il lui est fait mal !

_*ça serait tellement romantique* _

Ou se défoulé sur des lampes innocentes parce que malgré tout, il était en colère. Il le savait. Il était toujours en colère. C'est juste qu'il ne le montrer pas et qu'il savait se gérer.

_*Il aurait péter les plombs pour moi tellement romantique !*_ L'ange se gifla immédiatement après avoir pensé ça. Rien, n'était comique, rien n'était romantique. Tout était douleur et malheur dans ce monde de merde.

Arrivé à l'étage il remarqua que le couloir pour accéder était sans dessus-dessous. Son cœur se sera. Des livres par terre, des lampes cassées. Il fit donc attention de ne pas marcher dessus. Il était pied nu. Il dut s'arrêter une seconde, une main au mur pour le retenir. Ses jambes tremblées de plus en plus.

_*Mais qu'es que tu as fait Dean ?*_

**- Dean ? **dit-il d'une toute petite voix. Il avait vraiment peur en voyant tout ça.

Il entendit de nouveau un fracas venir de la chambre de Dean. Il voulait courir pour arriver le plus vite possible. Mais impossible, ses jambes tremblées trop. Il n'arrivait même pas à marcher droit dans quitter sa main du mur, alors courir… M'en parlons même pas.

**- Dean ?** Retenta-il ? Mais toujours aucune réponse.

Et après la longue traversé du couloir qui lui sembla durée une éternité, il arriva enfin. Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

Dean contre un des murs, ces genoux sur la poitrine, ses bras les encerclant et la tête posée dessus.

Si on avait pas entendu les fracas comme Castiel l'avait fait cette scène aurait presque parut zen. Excepte le décor. Mais non. On pouvait apercevoir du sang coulait des mains du chasseur et des marques de coups de points dans le mur d'en face.

Les jambes de l'ange se calmèrent enfin et il se précipita vers son protégé. Accroupis devant lui, il posa délicatement une main sur son front pour lui signaler sa présence.

Le blond sursauta et atterrit dans deux yeux bleus océans. Il y voyait de la peur. Et c'était tout. Lui qui pensait y voir de la colère si jamais un jour il arriverai à replongé son regard dans celui de son ange. Ce qui le surprit.

Quant à lui Castiel vit dans les yeux de son protégé de la colère, beaucoup de colère. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. De la peur ? Du désespoir ? Il ne savait pas.

**- Dean ? Tu saignes, montre-moi tes mains.**

Mais le dis Dean, refusa d'écouter. Il voulait qu'il parte loin de lui. Là ou plus jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Un endroit où il n'était pas là.

**- Dégage ! **

Le cri surpris l'ange qui tomba sur les fesses. Et malgré le ton grave du chasseur, il ne partirait pas. Il n'abandonnerait certainement pas son protégé il avait trop besoin de lui !

**- Non, je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu m'explique le pourquoi de ta réaction.**

Mais c'est qu'il était têtu ce Castiel. Dean voulait vraiment le faire fuir de lui, c'était sa faiblesse et ça toutes les créatures démoniques de cette planète l'avaient très bien compris.

**- Je…**

Il allait vraiment dire quelque chose de blessant. Mais voyant les yeux de Castiel, les larmes prêtent à sortir il se résigna. Il ne pouvait pas. Aujourd'hui il lui avait vraiment fait trop de mal.

Alors ils se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux. Combat de bleu contre le vert.

Et sans crier garde, l'ange s'approcha de visage de son chasseur, son cœur battait la chamade. Il s'avait que c'était une idée absurde. Il allait certainement le repoussé. Mais il tenta le coup. Dans la cuisine, il y avait tellement vu de désir dans ces yeux qu'il voulait savoir ce que ça voulait vraiment dire. Il était persuadé que ça tirade n'était qu'une excuse à la Dean Winchester pour le faire fuir.

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il attendait. Quoi ? De se faire pardonner pour être un connard égocentrique ?

Maintenant il pouvait sentir le souffle du brun sur ses lèvres. Ce qui lui donna des frissons. Il ne pouvait défaire ses yeux de son interlocuteur. Ils étaient si expressifs à ce moment-là. L'ange posa ses mains sur les joues du chasseur. A ce contact tous deux furent parcourut d'un délicieux courant électrique qui vient alimenter la boule de chaleur qui était doucement entrain de se construire dans leur estomac.

Voyant que le blond ne le repousser pas il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Ce fut une exposition dans leur ventre.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'embrasser. Il essayer de le repousser, mais l'ange pressa plus fort ses mains contre joues. Il comprit qu'il voulait vraiment ces lèvres, alors il abandonna la bataille !

Prit par l'excitation il se mit sur ces genoux et approfondis le baiser. Il força l'entrée de la bouche de l'ange pour y rentrée. Le baiser était tellement sensuel qu'il devenait sérieusement excité. Il mit ses mains sur les fesses du brun pour les malaxer.

L'ange gémit de surprise, il balada ses mains jusque dans les cheveux de son protégé. Sa boule de chaleur commencé à se déplacer vers le sud de son anatomie. Il connaissait trop bien cette sensation maintenant ! Dieu qu'il la détestait !

_*Prends moi putain, la maintenant sur le lit ou à même le sol m'en fou, mais prends moi !*_

Il était fou amoureux de lui, peut lui importer si 3 h auparavant il était devenu le pire des connards avec lui. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait merde !

Et putain ce baiser, qu'il en avait rêvé. C'était délicieux.

Le blond qui sentait son érection venir la frotta contre le bassin de son amant. Il était enivré du parfum de Cas'. Pourquoi il avait était aussi con avec lui.

Il s'écarta des lèvres pour reprendre son souffle. Le brun gémit de frustration.

Front contre front, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle et calmait leur ardeur.

**- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.**

**- Dean !**

**-…**

**- Tait toi et prends-moi. J'en peux plus !**

Dean était choqué, il voulait faire ces excuses et…. Mais entendre l'ange parlais de la sorte doubla son érection.

**- T'es sur ?**

_* Il est sérieux ? OMG, j'en peux plus de lui !*_

**- Dean, s'il te plait ! **

Mais c'est qu'il le suppliait. Il allongea son ange sur le sol. Leur érections se rencontrèrent leur tirant un énième gémissant.

Dean au- dessus de Castiel continu de l'embrasser. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était la première fois pour l'ange. Le chasseur voulait la rendre inoubliable !

Il déboutonna la chemise de son ange, arracha était plus le mot. Il déposa un chemin de baiser jusqu'à ses tétons déjà bien durcit par le désir, qu'il titilla encore plus. Ce qui arrache un gémissement à Castiel.

**- MON DIEU ! **

Il avait l'effet escompté. Il sourit, fini de titillé le téton droit puis alla malmener le téton gauche tout en malaxant tout DOU-CE-MENT son entre jambe. Heureusement que Castiel était un ange sinon il aurait instantanément jouie. Il savait se contenir quand même.

Dean continua son chemin de baiser jusqu'à sa ceinture. Qu'il définit tout doucement.

_* Il ne veut pas aller plus vite non ! *_

Dean montra fièrement la ceinture à Castiel. L'ange le regarde en sourcillant, sourire aux lèvres.

**- Enfin.** Ce n'était qu'un souffle qui en disait long sur son niveau de désir.

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, le blond lui enleva son pantalon !

_* Aller, plus que le caleçon et on y est ! *_

Le bassin du brun se souleva pour montrer son impatiente au chasseur, qui remonta aussitôt au niveau de ses lèvres.

**- Doucement Cow-Boy, on a tout notre temps ! **

Il recommença son chemin de baiser jusqu'à la ceinture de son caleçon, tous en malaxant doucement son entre-jambe.

- **Hhuum !**

Castiel était sur le point de craquer, et il le savait. Il lui enleva son caleçon d'une main experte. Révélant, l'impressionnante érection de l'ange. En voyant cela, le chasseur ne put que sourire. Il cachait bien son jeu.

Il souffla sur le pénis déjà bien gonflé. Castiel senti un courant électrique partir qui alla se réfugier dans tout son corps. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser. Dean donna des coups de langue sur le gland, léchant quelques goûtes par ci, par là de petites perles nacrées.

**- Huuum, putain !**

L'ange supplier le chasseur du regard pour qu'il le prenne en bouche MAINTENANT ! Il donna donc un coup de bassin en essayant de visé la bouche du chasseur. Mais malheureusement visé n'était pas son truc, il gifla sa joue. Voyant l'impatiente de son ange, il remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour lui susurrer très sensuellement :

**- Si tu continu comme ça lapin, tu vas fortement le regretter ! **

**- J'at…**

Dean, pris les poignets de l'ange pour les posés en croix juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il l'embrassa romantiquement. Il releva sa tête et vit la scène la plus merveilleuse de sa vie. Castiel, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière totalement ouvert à lui.

Il repartit ou il s'en était arrêté. Le prenant ENFIN en bouche. Ce qui fit frissonner l'ange.

Il le sucer doucement, prenant son temps pour les vas et viens tout en maltraitant ces bourses. Il sentit de plus en plus de liquide dans sa bouche, comprenant que Castiel aller bientôt venir. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches du brun pour l'empêcher de faire tous mouvement. Castiel au logea ses mains dans les cheveux de son bourreau, les caressa et essaya d'enfoncer plus Dean. Mais en vain. Le chasseur accéléra ces mouvements de bouche et donna de plus en plus de coup de langue. Et c'est dans un ultime aller que l'ange se déversa dans la bouche de son protégé.

- **DEEAN ! Huum !**

Ce dernier avala. Ne l'ayant jamais fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais le liquide chaud n'avait pas si mauvais goût.

Il se mit en face de l'ange pour lui embrasser ses lèvres. Le brun avait l'air d'avoir aimé ça. Il était fier de lui !

_* On recommence ?*_

Dean s'allongea sur le dos pour laisser le temps à Castiel de se remettre de ses émotions. L'ange vient poser sa tête sur son torse. Qu'il était bien là.

**- Dean, c'était fantastique, que d'émotion. Wahou **! dit-il en rougissant. Si c'était possible de devenir plus rouge de ce qu'il était.

Le blond sourit et lui embrassa les cheveux.

**- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… J'ai….**

**- T'inquiète pas trésor…**

Le cœur de Dean rata un battement.

**- … ça doit pas facile pour toi. Je veux pas vraiment savoir pourquoi…**

**- C'est parce que je t'aime.**

L'ange abasourdi se releva immédiatement sur ses coudes pour fixer son protégé incrédule. En arquant un sourcil. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ou il l'avait rêvé. Son cœur tambouriné dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer.

**- Tu… hein ? Non, tu blagues. C'est encore une de tes blagues à deux balles pour te foutre de ma gueule. Pourquoi…**

**- Hé oh, on se calme ! **Il l'embrassa, juste en effleurant ses lèvres, juste pour le faire taire.

Castiel se débattit pour essayer de la repousser, mais il était trop puissant pour lui. Il abandonna donc le combat.

- y'a deux minute tu disais que tu t'en foutais. Je te dis la vérité okay. Fais-moi confiance.

C'est vrai, y'a deux minutes il s'en foutait. Mais être avec Dean le faisait changer d'humer toutes les 2 secondes. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer pourquoi ! Il voulait lui faire confiance, après tout. Mais depuis qu'il était humain il était devenu trop sensible.

Alors pour être sûr, il lui rendit son baiser. En l'approfondissant cette fois ci. Leur langues se retrouvèrent, l'enlacèrent. Le désir de Castiel revient, tant dis que celui de Dean n'était jamais partie. Et ça commençait vraiment à lui faire mal. Le blond allongea de nouveau le brun, et se mit au-dessus de lui. Cas qui avait compris le truc, emmena ses mains à la ceinture de Dean pour l'enlever. Il était le seul tout nu, et en plus il voulait vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses. Le chasseur qui sentait ses mains sur son bas ventre, sourit. Castiel qui prenait les commence c'était vraiment excitant !

Il monta son bassin pour montrer son impatiente au chasseur.

**- Okay mon ange ! **

Il lui présenta ces doigts pour qu'il les lèches. Mon dieu que c'était enivrant pour Dean de voir ça.

Il fois les dois bien humide, il les dirigea vers son entrée.

Castiel, eu soudainement peur. Après tout, c'était sa première fois.

Dean qui sentit cette peur, s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard.

**- Continu trésor.**

Il introduit un doigt. L'ange prit d'assaut les lèvres de son protégé et mit ses bras autours de sa nuque.

Il était si serré. Il laissa son doigt pour qu'il s'habitue tout en faisant de lent vas et vient.

Quand il sentait qu'il était prêt il rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis le dernier. Il toucha sa prostaste.

Castiel qui n'avait jamais ressenti une émotion aussi forte cria de surprise. La douleur c'était maintenant transformé en plaisir. Il en voulait plus. Il s'en foutait de savoir comme il avait ressenti ce truc il en voulait plus.

Dean se positionna en face de son entrée et entra juste son gland, pour qu'il s'habitue à lui. Toujours à chercher dans les yeux de son amant la moindre émotion contradictoire. Mais rien de tout ça se qui le rassura vraiment.

Castiel avait préparé assez longtemps, pourquoi es qu'il ne bougeait plus ? Il le voulait maintenant en lui. Il voulait crier son nom, jouir sur son torse et surtout sentir sa grosseur en lui ! Alors il fit un mouvement de bassin qui fit entrée en lui Dean tout entier.

Gosh qu'il était très serré.

L'ange eu mal, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus car le chasseur commença ses vas et vient en lui et avec sa main poser sur son intimité.

Il commence _sa torture._

Et la pièce silencieuse jusque-là ce rempli de gémissement des deux parties.

_Douce torture._

Dean voulait aller plus vite, mais il voulait que Castiel se souvienne de cette première fois toute sa vie. Il ne devait pas être égoïste. Mais voir Castiel comme ça à chuchoter puis criait son nom, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Alors il accéléra et finit par jouir dans un râle rauque, suivit de son ange quelque coup plus tard.

A bout de force il s'effondra sur le brun qui rigola. Ça avait été tellement parfait. C'était tellement bon, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi les humains étaient accros au sexe.

Il embrasse son protégé dans les cheveux, sourire aux lèvres. Depuis qu'il était devenu humain il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu.

**- C'était magique Dean.**

Dean releva la tête. Castiel pu voir dans son regarde de la fierté, de la joie, beaucoup de joie. S'il avait su que faire l'amour à Dean lui aurait donné tant de joie il l'aurait fait y'a des lustres.

Castiel se souleva pour l'embrasser. Puis le blond se retira, posa la tête sur le torse de son amant et s'endormie des rêves plein la tête. Le brun le regard perdu en fixant repensa à tout. C'était magique et il voulait ressentir de nouveau ces sensations tous les jours.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Dean.

Puis il rejoint morphe.

Pendant ce temps Sam était dans le salon à regarder la télé. Il espérer sincèrement qu'entre son frère et l'ange ça s'arrange. Mais trop épuisé par cette journée de dingue il s'endormi et rejoingnit le pays des rêves. Mais pas pour longtemps car il fut réveillé par des : Oh putain, Dean. Oui, ici. Vas plus vite. Huuum ! AHAH !

La chambre de Dean était juste au-dessus du salon et apparemment le sol était très fin. Il n'avait pas compris de suite ce qu'il se passait. Mais quand il réalisa il ne put que criait :

**- ENFIN !**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça t'as plus !<strong>

**Je te dis à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures. Tchao ! :)**

**ps : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! :)**

**Poutoux sur ta fesse gauche ! (comme ça pas de jalousie avec la droite :))**


End file.
